galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
OOCA
Office of Citizen Affairs Department of the Civil Affairs Administration . Formerly known as the Socail Network Bureau . It was re named OOCA by Assembly vote in 5009 OTT . ' Social Network Bureau' AKA Citizen's Office '(Union Slang) Federal Organization combining all social services the United Stars of the Galaxies provides. The Social Network Bureau has 9 Departments: EMPLOYMENT Every Union Citizen has the right to work and there has been no Unemployment on the Union level since its conception. Local Unemployment can and does exist. If there is no local employment available that suits the Citizen there is a tremendous Union Wide Job market. Relocation and New Housing Aid is provided by the Employment Department. Free Moving (up to 20 metric tons of Household Goods anywhere in the Union if Relocation is work related and the Employer does not provide Relocation Aide (they usually do). Citizens who do not want to work at all can apply for a Basic Union Citizen Allowance of 1500 Credits per Union Month.( there are fewer than 9 Billion UCA recipients in the entire Union (UCA recipients are often frowned upon by local societies, especially small Communities) Self Employment Help is given to anyone wanting to start a business, a farm, ranch. Depending on the business model and idea up to 100,000 Credits are given by the SNC in a interest free loan. Business Schooling, business specific schooling is also provided. The SNC will assist the entrepreneur with getting further Grants, Land or a place to do business. Self Starters can also request Colonist -Assistance and the SNC works with the Colony Affairs Bureau to find the Applicant an existing Colony or a suitable group for a new Colony. Colonist Assistance is very generous and can include up to 500,000 Credits in Cash and equipment needs. 'MEDICAL Medical services are free. Basic emergency Medical Services are provided to anyone (Cit and Non Cit) Medical Care is also Free but for Citizens only (Non Emergency). Cosmetic, Age, Cross Species DNA Adjustment (for cross species Civil Unions)are provided case by case by the SNC Medical. Medical Personnel and Doctors are Federal Employees and receive standard Salaries. Specialist services like Age Adjustment, Cloning1, Cosmetic, Gender change, Psycho Surgery 2,Counseling, Cyber Enhancements, Psionic Clinic treatments are also provided to Citizens free of charge if the need can be documented. 1 Cloning is very strictly regulated and only permitted in rare cases and usually requires an Assembly Decision 2 Psycho Surgery requires the assessment of three specialists and proof that the individual is asking for it of their free will and understands what it is. RETIREMENT There is no Retirement age or Federal Retirement Program per say. Working / Employed Citizens are encouraged to provide their own retirement via Private Retirement Insurance Offerings varying greatly from species to species. However a Union Citizen with a proven record of working .employment of at least 45 years can apply for Union Citizen Allowance Tier II (2500 Cr/Mo). The Retirement Department assists Citizens in finding the right Retirement Program / Insurance. It is usually done in the last week of Union School when a SNC Officer comes to a Union School and discusses the Retirement needs and plans of a Citizen to be. NON CIT ASSISTANCE Non Citizen Assistance is a controversial social service and there have been Assembly vote attempts to close it entirely (Unsuccessful so far) NCA provides basic food, housing and travel needs to needy Non Citizens such as Drifters and Citizen Deniers. NCA also provides some basic Banking needs to Non Cits.1 The Non Cit Allowance of 1000 Credits a Month has been reduced to 500 Credits in 3800 and further reduced to 50 Credits a week in 4001. NCA operates No Cit Block Housing on Federal World 7. NCA also encourages NC to become Citizens and assists with the process. Individuals who lost the rights and privileges get basic Non Cit Assistance: Housing, 200 Creds /month, Emergency Medical. The Non Cit assistance was reformed in the No Free Lunch Act of 4300. Non Cits receive assistance case by case. In general vouchers or Work Colony options are given. Union Citizens stripped of their citizenship may request an ExCit allowance of 500 cr.2 1 Contracted to Consolidated Credit 2 Ex Cit must become Resident FAMILY SERVICES Operates the Orphan program in association with private run Orphanages, Foster Family Programs, Family Counseling. TRAVEL AIDE Every Union Citizen has the right to travel and if the Citizen needs to go somewhere and can't afford it Travel Aide will provide the necessary funds or Tickets. LEGAL AIDE Travel and accommodations provided to any Union citizen seeking Legal Assistance , to the closest Union Court and Union Court Clerk. Legal Representation is provided to all Union Citizens for free and private law firms are limited to trade and Commerce laws. HOUSING Housing is a fundamental right to all Union Citizens and if housing is lost due to an emergency, needed but can't be afforded then the Housing Department will assist with funds,housing and relocation if needed. Other The Social Network Bureau is generally known as the : Citizen Bureau or the CB, Besides via GalNet , there are physical offices attached to Union Installations such as Post Office, Space Port, Med Center. Large communities have independent CBs. A citizen may call the CB for any problem. The Citizen will either be referred to the correct service, or in more complex matters a Case Manager is assigned (Often an AI created Expert Avatar). Citizen may request a Life manager. An Expert system analyzing wishes, goals and available assets with education levels, financial situations and provides a Goal Achievement Road Map. New business ideas, startup financing, grants, education questions and everything in between can be taken to the CB Category:Union Society Category:Organizations